Memory Alpha:Acknowledgments
This page is designed to catalog various acknowledgments given to Memory Alpha in the course of its mission. Novels The following Pocket Books novels and authors have acknowledged Memory Alpha: ::In chronological order: ;Pocket ENT :Last Full Measure, Michael A. Martin and Andy Mangels ::"...and award special commendations to ... the fine folks at Memory Alpha for their perspicacious data gathering on such subjects as Starfleet and MACO supernumeraries and the Xindi." ;Star Trek: Mirror Universe :Obsidian Alliances - "The Mirror-Scaled Serpent", Keith R.A. DeCandido ::"Thanks also to the usual reference sources, especially ... the online resource Memory-Alpha.org." ;Pocket TNG :The Buried Age, Christopher L. Bennett ::"Memory Alpha was an invaluable reference as well." :Q&A, Keith R.A. DeCandido ::"Thanks must also go to ... various reference sources: ... the fantastic (and ever-growing) website Memory Alpha..." ;Star Trek: Terok Nor :Dawn of the Eagles, S.D. Perry & Britta Dennison ::"Britta Dennison wants to thank anyone and everyone who contributed to the ''Star Trek wiki sites,..."'' ;Star Trek: Myriad Universes :Infinity's Prism - "A Less Perfect Union", William Leisner ::"Many other questions were answered thanks to the efforts of the folks behind Memory Alpha (www.memory-alpha.org),..." :Echoes and Refractions - "The Chimes at Midnight", Geoff Trowbridge ::"I absolutely wish to thank: ... the maintainers of Memory Alpha..." :"A Gutted World", Keith R.A. DeCandido ::"Thanks to: ... the website Memory Alpha (www.memory-alpha.org) a valuable reference source..." :"Brave New World", Chris Roberson ::"Thanks are also due to Memory Alpha, for providing an invaluable resource,..." ;Pocket ENT :Kobayashi Maru, Michael A. Martin and Andy Mangels ::"The authors would again like to recognize the contributions of the many who enriched the contents of these pages: ... Memory Alpha ... contributors everywhere," ;Star Trek: Destiny :Mere Mortals, David Mack ::"And, if I'm being honest, I ought to thank ... Memory Alpha ... (the Star Trek reference site) .... How did people write novels before the Internet?" ;A Singular Destiny'' :Keith R.A. DeCandido ::"The usual thanks to the usual reference sources: ... especially the Web site Memory Alpha (www.memory-alpha.org),..." ;Star Trek: Vanguard :Open Secrets, Dayton Ward ::"Much appreciation is extended to the fine folks responsible for maintaining the Memory Alpha (http://www.memory-alpha.org) ... Web site, which offered more than a few helpful nuggets of knowledge on a variety of topics researched during the writing of this book. Keep up the awesome work!" ;Pocket DS9 :The Never-Ending Sacrifice, Una McCormack ::"Also, my appreciation to all those who have contributed to the ''Star Trek wiki sites. You deserve medals."'' ;Star Trek: Enterprise - The Romulan War :Beneath the Raptor's Wing, Michael A. Martin ::"This author would like to recognize the contributions of the legions who enriched the contents of these pages: ... Memory Alpha, Memory Beta and the entire ''Star Trek internet community, those tireless wiki-compilers whose multitudinous and serried ranks defy enumeration here;"'' :::This acknowledgement also appears in Martin's ''The Needs of the Many and Seize the Fire. ;Star Trek: Vanguard :Precipice, David Mack ::"Last but not least, I offer my gratitude to two resources that help me keep my continuity straight: http://memory-alpha.org and http://memory-beta.wikia.com." ;Star Trek: Myriad Universes :Shattered Light - "The Tears of Eridanus", Steve Mollmann and Michael Schuster ::"And without those excellent resources Memory Alpha ... and Memory Beta ..., we'd have been in a heckuva lot of trouble." :"Honor in the Night", Scott Pearson ::"The websites Memory Alpha, Memory Beta, and Chrissie's Transcripts Site invaluable.";Star Trek: Typhon Pact :Paths of Disharmony, Dayton Ward ::"As has almost become second nature by now, I'd like to thank the volunteers who maintain the Memory Alpha ... and Memory Beta ... ''Star Trek Wikis. Both sites provided points of reference during my research throughout the writing of this book."'' Reference books The following reference books and authors have acknowledged Memory Alpha: ::In chronological order: ;Memories of the Future, Volume 1 :Wil Wheaton ::"Very Special Thanks to: ... Memory Alpha," Games ;Star Trek Online'' :Lead Designer Al Rivera on STOked 82 (~18:35): ::"We actually use Memory Alpha a lot... there is a lot of good information on Memory Alpha." :Al Rivera on Podcast UGC - Episode 47 (~74:10): ::"prepare for the Star Trek Online project, I read a lot of Memory Alpha, god bless their souls... that was very helpful." Websites Several individuals involved in the production and on various levels of performance have linked their official websites to Memory Alpha: * Mary Grace * Trey King http://treyking.com/_wsn/page2.html * Stephen Pisani http://www.stephenpisani.net * Lidia Sabljic * Monika Spruch http://monikaspruch.com * Dennis Tracy http://recycleman.com/meetband.html * Thomas Wood http://www.pyrojuggler.com/links.html External link * Acknowledgments